


Glass

by eerian_sadow



Series: Sight Beyond Sight [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Slavery, life in the gladiator pits, protective motormaster is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: There are new arrivals to the arena, and Motormaster is going to make sure they're treated right.





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Motormaster watched as the new slaves were led into the fighter’s wing. One of them was sturdy, about Breakdown’s size and twice and armored, but the other was small and fragile looking. He wouldn’t survive his first fight, possibly even if it wasn’t to the death, and would have done much better as an assistant to the lighting coordinator or one of the medics.

The slavemaster had barely taken off the new mechs’ chains before the other gladiators swooped in on them, making advances or offering their dubious forms of protection. Motormaster watched for a few kliks, optics narrowed. Then he stood up and spoke. “Hey, fraggers.”

The other gladiators fell silent and turned to look at him. The thinly armored new mech used the opportunity to draw away from a mech who had been groping his panels. Motormaster made a note to bash his face in during their next match.

“The little one’s under my protection. You want anything from him, you go through me and my brothers.” He glared at each of the assembled gladiators. “Am I clear?”

“As Praxian crystal,” one of them replied. The others nodded and slowly they moved away from the new fighters.

“What’s your name?” The larger mech approached the newcomers slowly, trying to give the smaller mechs enough space to not feel threatened. He especially didn’t want the fragile looking one to feel like he was in danger; he wouldn’t convince him to work with Knockout in the clinic if he thought Motormaster was going to assault him. “Both of you, really.”

“I’m Tap-Out,” the sturdy mech replied. “He’s Glass.”

“I can see that.” Motormaster smirked. “But I asked his name.”

‘Glass’ sounded like a nickname at best, and was likely what they had called him to mock the mech in the slave pens. He wouldn’t call the fragile mech that, unless it really was his name.

“Oh. I-it’s Daydream.” The fragile mech clasped his hands nervously in front of his chest. 

Motormaster nodded. The name suited the small mech. “Daydream, Tap-Out, follow me. I’ll show you to the empty rooms in the slave barracks. Then I want to take both of you to meet my brother Knockout. He’s our medic and he’ll give you a checkup.”

And hopefully take Daydream under his wing immediately, but Motormaster didn’t say that aloud. The small mech was already nervous enough. After their checkups, there would be time for finding a job for him that was a better fit than fighting in the ring.

“W-what do I owe you?” Daydream asked quietly as they started walking.

“Owe me?” Motormaster supposed he understood the question. The other gladiators would have taken protection payments from the small mech in forced labor like detailing or outright rape.

“F-for your protection. I d-don’t have much to offer that m-means anything down here.” 

That stutter would be another thing that he would need protection over. Motormaster suppressed a sigh. He hated it when mechs were sold to them as it was, but when they were as ill-suited to the arena as Daydream, it made everyone’s lives harder. “Nothing. I don’t charge to protect mechs who shouldn’t be here in the first place.”

“Oh. T-thank you.” Daydream didn’t seem any less nervous, but he stopped hanging two steps back from Motormaster, and he considered that enough progress for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
